


Stutter

by Mahtabi



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), Christina Aguilera (Musician), Maroon 5, Miranda Lambert (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF, The Wanted (Band)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Reality TV, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahtabi/pseuds/Mahtabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star is a 22 year old girl with an amazing voice... She's in love with the lead singer of Maroon5, Adam Levine... She auditions for the voice and it all begins...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stutter

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own NBCTheVoice and I most certainly don't own the people in the show like judges and the host. However I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.

 

**A/N: This story is mostly about Adam/Star but we see different celebrities in it too like: The Wanted, Alanis Morissette, Ryan Tedder, Miranda Lambert, ...**

**And I used a lot of lyrics in this story too so buckle up for a musical ride!**

**Oh! And the story is M rated for a reason! Language, sex,...**

 

**Hope you enjoy this:**

 

Chap1_Audition Of My Life

 

Star's P.O.V

 

This is it…

Today is the day that I audition for The Voice. I can't control my emotions, different thoughts are running around in my mind and they just keep me from thinking straight. What if they won't turn around? What if HE won't turn around? I can't even think about that.

I hear a scream and I realize someone was accepted. I look around to find Anna but she's nowhere to be found. I sigh and try to stay calm. One of the managers is coming near me and my breath is caught in my throat. Is it my time? No… He passes me by to tell the other girl that in 5 minutes she must be on stage.

I sigh again and turn on my i-pod. Before I could even press play someone smacks my arm and I turn around: "Jesus, Anna! Are you trying to kill me before my audition?"

She laughs as usual and pull my earphones out of my ears: "You need to focus silly! I was just asking this cute guy when you will be auditioning… and he really had this great hair… it was light brown and…"

"Anna!"

"Sorry! As I was saying, your audition is in 30minutes so we got plenty of time!"

30 more minutes? This is just bullshit! I ask her to bring me some water. Although we're like sisters, I need some time alone now. For some people it would seem ridiculous that I'm nervous over auditioning for some crazy reality show but this is it for me. This is real. I always wanted to be a performer. Not only a singer, but a dancer, an entertainer…

This is my dream, and I wanna make it come true. This is the only chance I got cause if HE accepts me then I want nothing else in the world.

Anna comes back and she has the water I asked for. I drink it all and take a deep breath. Anna is actually looking nervous. She tries to smile and I know what she is about to say but I let her continue: "Star, you shouldn't be this nervous. So what? To hell with him if he wouldn't pick you. Who cares?"

"I care and you know that… So please stop this crazy heart to heart of yours, ok?"

"I'm just worried about you… You've been practicing for 5 months now, if he wouldn't pick you it's his loss. You know that, right?"

I lied to make her calm down: "There's this cute boy looking at you Anna…"

She rolled her eyes and said: "You think you can distract me?! No way honey! I just wanna make sure that your nerves won't get the best of you… When you're performing just don't think about him, don't think about any of them. ok?"

"I know, I promise I won't get distracted by the fact that none of them would turn around…"

"What? Are you nuts? I'm telling you, all four of them would turn around! Believe me…"

I smiled and suddenly kissed her cheek. She was really like my sister. She giggled and said: "Alright! No need to make this dramatic!"

It was my turn to roll my eyes and we laughed at the same time. She finally said: "So… About this cute boy…!"

"Well, you can go find him! I need to practice my song so…"

"You wanna be alone, right?"

"You know me just too damn well!"

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

10 minutes and I'll be on that stage for the first time and hopefully not the last. Anna left me a while ago and she hasn't come back yet. I look around to see everyone with their families. I'm praying quietly but someone runs into me from behind. I turn around and see a 25ish boy looking sorry. I smile before he apologizes: "Sorry, I was singing to myself and I wasn't looking around! Are you about to perform?"

I nod and say: "After a boy named Lucas or something. I'm star, nice to meet you, eh?"

He smiles brightly and says: "I'm Lucas or something!"

I feel so embarrassed: "Sorry! I didn't mean it like that…"

He nods and asks: "It's fine! Star? Is that really a name?"

Everybody asks me that. My parents decided they wanted me to be a star in everything so they named me Star. It's crazy but I'm really fine with it. It's actually cool! Anna sometimes calls me superstar!

"Yeah, it actually is. What can I say? I was born to be a star!"

Lucas and I both laugh and then he says: "I'm sure of that… I wonder why your parents didn't name you beauty…"

I blush, I'm sure… He's too sweet, but he's not who I want...: "Thanks. Emm…"

Anna breaks the awkward pause between us: "There you are. You need to hurry, Carson is about to ask you some questions. Oh and I see you find yourself a cute guy too!"

God, does she have to be that obvious?!

Lucas laughs and introduces himself to Anna. I'm sure Anna found her new crush now. One of the workers calls Lucas's name and we wish him luck. Anna dragged me out of there to have a quick chat with the show's host, Carson Daly. He's such a nice guy. I can hear Lucas's voice, it's pretty awesome.

He's singing "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" and I really love that tune. It actually calms me down. I have a huge grin on my face and I feel relaxed. Maybe I can do it…

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

"So your name is Star?!"

I grin and say: "Yes! I know it's crazy but you know what parents are like. They said they wanted me to shine like a star so they named me that."

Carson smiles and I just love him more. He is so kind and I'm really glad he is The Voice's host.

"So Star, what are you gonna sing for our coaches?"

"It's a song named "Say It Again" by Marie Digby and I know it's not a famous hit but it just drives me crazy and I hope it'll have the same effect on the coaches."

"So who do you want to turn around?"

"I think if I tell you who I want to turn around it'll jinx it! So if that certain somebody turned around, you'd know!"

"I hope you get the coach you want…"

"Not to mention that all four of them are amazing but you only have to pick one so…"

"So that's it Star, we're gonna film you more before you go inside, ok?"

The camera is off for now and he is still kind. Some people are wrong about celebrities, they are just like us.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

I go for the stage but Anna takes my hand and spin me around. She hugs me and wishes me luck. I take a deep breath and try to concentrate. I get my black acoustic guitar and I'm walking all over the backstage. They're filming me and I feel like I've never been more stressed in my whole life. I'm usually calm but today is different.

They give me a sign to walk to the stage. The lights are on me, studio is crowded and I smile uncontrollably. It gives me the feeling that I am a star after all. I glance over to coaches. Their backs are turned to me. I clench my guitar and I start playing it.

I start smooth and easy:

**The thing about love is I never saw it comin'**

**You kinda crept up and took me by surprise**

**And now there's a voice inside my heart that's got me wonderin'**

**Is this true? I wanna hear it one more time**

I gain power little by little:

**Move in a little closer (Just a little closer)**

**Take it to a whisper (woah)**

**Get just a little louder (Yeah)**

And I'm starting to start the chorus and I notice that the crowd are clapping and jumping around. His chair moves and in a second he's smiling right in front of me. I don't forget the lyrics as his charming smile creeps into me.

**Say it again for me**

**Cause I love the way it feels when you're**

**Tellin' me that I'm**

**The only one who blows your mind**

**Say it again for me**

**It's like the whole world stops to listen**

**When you tell me you're in love**

**Say it again**

Next thing I know Blake and Cee Lo are turned around and I grin like crazy! The three of them are moving their heads with every little note. I start the bridge by looking straight at Adam and he notices:

**And it feels like**

**It's the first time**

**That anybody's ever brought**

**The sun without the rain**

**And never**

**In my whole life**

**Have I heard words as beautiful**

**As when you say my name**

Christina turns around and I'm shocked. I didn't see that one coming! I can only imagine what Anna and Carson are doing backstage.

**Say it again for me**

**Cause I love the way it feels when you're**

**Tellin' me that I'm**

**The only one who blows your mind**

**Say it again for me**

**It's like the whole world stops to listen**

**When you tell me you're in love**

**Say it again**

**Say it again**

**Say it again**

**When you tell me you're in love**

**Say it again…**

And that's how I end it. With a quiet voice, just like a whisper. People are screaming and I can't stop laughing. I move a little closer to the coaches. After the audience is silent, Blake starts: "So, what's your name pretty?"

I kind of blush and laugh at the same time:

"I'm Star."

Adam interrupts whatever comment Blake wants to say: "Star? Like for real?"

I laugh, God he is adorable! I love the way he is looking at me, like he wants to get the truth out of me.

"Yes, for real. My parents decided to name me Star so one day I could make it happen."

Adam smiles sweetly and says: "You already made their wish come true darling."

People start screaming again and I'm in heaven. Adam continues: "For the record, I turned around first."

I nod and I see Christina making a face at Adam.

He continues: "And I just wanna tell you that your voice is amazing and it kind of captured me in so many ways. The way you started so smooth and then took control was perfect."

The crowd is cheering and I hear myself say: "Thanks, that means a lot coming from you."

He smiles and opens his arms as it means you're welcome. Blake coughs to gain my attention and says: "So, before you pick Adam before any of us even speaks I have to tell you that you have one of the smoothest voices I've ever heard."

Audience starts screaming again and I can't stop saying: "Thank you so much Blake, I really appreciate it."

Christina starts with complementing my looks: "Hey there cutie!"

Everyone starts screaming, even Blake and Cee Lo are nodding. Adam just smiles, but I try not to think about it.

She goes on: "So, you started singing and I was like "is she smooth or what?!" and then you had this strong tone going on alongside your guitar chords and I was impressed. In a minute all these boys turned around and I thought I should have you on my team because I noticed the kind of strength that I have and I can relate to…"

Crowd is kind of shutting her down but she continues: "I mean look at you, you are my material. I can definitely work with you."

Can I do something besides smiling and thanking them? I say with a stupid grin on my face: "I don't think I could ever be even close to what you do as a vocalist Christina and I really appreciate you saying that I have the same strength as you do."

She shrugs and blows me a kiss in the air. Next up is Cee Lo and I think I know how he's gonna start: "Hey babe!"

Everyone goes insane and I can't stop laughing out loud. I interrupt him: "Cee Lo, I was just thinking will he call me baby or what?!"

Blake starts laughing out loud and I notice Adam is laughing too.

"Well, clearly you're a very beautiful smooth buttery sweet…"

Blake interrupts him: "I have a dictionary on my phone man, in case you want more adjectives…"

Everyone starts clapping for Blake and he stands up as he always does and thanks the audience.

Cee Lo shrugs Blake's comment off and continues: "Well, as I was saying, you were perfect to me and I really want you on my team. There are a lot of things we can do together…"

I can't believe it, was he flirting with me?! Blake is bending down on his chair laughing, Christina shakes her head, and Adam just watches me. It's time for me to choose and before I start Adam says: "So, who's it gonna be?"

He points at himself and I smile again. My face really hurts because of all the smiling! I start: "First of all, I wanna thank all four of you for dedicating your time and energy for us, for all the wannabes and all the true talents. Blake, I always loved you. I love your voice, I love your looks, I love your funny comments and even your tweets and you should know that I think country is you and you are country…"

He stands up again as the audience is cheering and he bows at me. I continue: "And Cee Lo, I adore your outfits and your unique talent of making music more pleasurable for us every day of the year."

He nods and smiles as he knows that I don't wanna pick him. I look at Christina and say: "And Christina, you're the best vocalist I've ever known or heard."

She looks beautiful smiling for the crowd as they're cheering her.

"And I absolutely love everything you did in your life. Since "Genie In A Bottle" to "Dirrty" and "Hurt" and so on. And again I wanna say thank you to all of you and guys, I love you all."

I look at Adam, he's unsure that I'm gonna pick him or not. I continue staring at Adam: "But given the choice between Adam and other coaches, I'll go Adam every time…"

It feels like everyone explodes and I see him jumping out of his chair, with his two thumbs up. I begin to move forward, and he comes closer. Is this the moment I'm going to touch him? God, he's coming closer. It's like everything's on slow motion. I grin and suddenly I see myself hugging him. He rubs my back a little and I feel his hand stay a little longer on my back than usual. I thank him in a whisper: "Thanks for turning around, I love you…"

He says with a smile: "Thanks for singing incredibly, see ya!"

I nod and step off the stage. Blake waves at me and I wave back. I wave at Christina and Cee Lo too and when I get to backstage all I can think about is: "I DID IT!"

 

**So yeah! That's it! We have a long story ahead of us!**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

 

**S**


End file.
